


Unbeating Hearts

by writeyourownlifestory



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Character Death, Death, M/M, Necrophilia, Romance, Zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyourownlifestory/pseuds/writeyourownlifestory
Summary: What happens when a love is so strong it returns to you from beyond the grave?





	Unbeating Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is based off another fic I had down for the CaptainSwan fandom. You can check that one out if you’d like.

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. They were supposed to be together. Happy. Have a future.

When the break out came, it was short. Some people barely noticed it. The government came in, took out all those infected. Nobody is really sure how it started. Maybe in a lab. Maybe from a disease. None of that matters now just like it didn’t matter before.

Joe was worried about going to the cabin. He didn’t know if the place was safe, but his husband promised. They took care of each other, both doing what they could to keep the other feel safe and protected. They went to their cabin in the woods. Joe’s family owned it and he used to go there as a child for vacations.

The plan was to spend three whole days doing nothing but making sweet, sweet love and planning for the future. They had been married for a little over a year. Their careers were taking off quite nicely, but they wanted more.

They discussed starting a family even before marriage. It was harder for them. They couldn’t just get pregnant as hetero couples could.If they wanted a kid, they had to adopt or deal with a surrogate. One wanted one and the other wanted the other. It amused Joe endlessly, how much effort they put into having a family of their own. All the decisions they had to make.

Joe was the one who went out to get the wood for the fireplace. It was getting older now and since the place was old fashioned, you had to heat it on your own. Ben was still asleep and he knew he’d try to stop him if he went out on his own. Ben would do it himself; take off his shirt and show off his muscles. He did it to tease Joe; like Joe even needed to be teased by this point. He was so in love with the man, that Ben could literally dress up like a tree and he’d find it attractive.

He went out in the early morning, axe in hand. He could chop wood. He wasn’t fragile. He could take care of himself and his husband, just like he had been doing. There was no change here. Not really. He had gotten through two fallen trees when the person appeared to her.

Joe didn’t know who it was. Or really, who they had been. Their eyes were bloodshot and they were covered in what had to be blood. They were quiet. Almost too quiet. That was what frightened Joe the most. So simple and quiet. It caught Joe off guard, causing the man to scream out as he dodged the attack.

Ben ran from the door, tackling the trespasser to the ground. Joe wondered if he had been sitting inside, probably drinking coffee or even tea, just watching him from the sidelines as he worked so hard to warm up their home. Ben fought the beast and eventually Joe got his sense back and used the axe, destroying the person or thing or whatever you wanted to call it.

Ben was all right for the most part. His clothes were dirty and he had a few bruises. He had a bite on his shoulder, which was bleeding out. Joe used the first aid kit, demanding to take him back to town and have him fully checked out. Ben refused.

He didn’t know who or what that was. He didn’t want to get involved with the police or the government. Fixing him up, they went back outside, buried the thing, and moved on with their lives.

It was a week later Ben began acting…oddly. He was hungry all the time and never wanted to wait for his food to be cooked. He’d eat a chicken raw right the package. He was stronger than before and maybe a bit faster. He complained about a headache and no amount of pills made it go away.

Joe tried to talk about it, but Ben refused. Ben knew and so did he. What was happening to them, to Ben. They didn’t talk about it. Couldn’t talk about it. It hurt too much, the realization in their mistake. They should have never gone to that cabin. Joe knew if either mentioned it, a fight would break out. And they only had so much time left, neither wanted to spend it fighting.

Eventually, as the days went on and his hunger continued, Ben left their home in the city. He wrote to Joe, swearing it was for their protection. He said he’d try to fight it as much as he could, but if the time came, and they met again, Joe would be forced to do something that he really didn’t want to do for both their sakes.

Rumors went around that Joe’s husband had left him. People were so sad and apologetic. They looked like the perfect couple. So happy. So loving.

They had met and fallen in love like any other couple. It was a dream come true. They had so many plans for the future, so many things they wanted to do. The possibilities were once so endless and now Joe was alone.

Utterly and completely alone.

Joe went back to the cabin, ready to fix it up and sell it. He fought the urge to burn the place to ash as he walked around, seeing all the pictures of himself and Ben that had been placed around. They were collecting dust now.

He spent the night in the bed that was once theirs and woke sometime in the middle of the night to the sound of scratching. He went to the door, expecting to find a lost dog. Not his lost husband.

Or what was left of his husband. Ben was red-eyed and bloody. He had matted fur on his clothes, which were torn up and messy. His light hair was now dirty and dark. Ben looked at him and lifted his hand. It was covered in blood and dirt.

Joe stood frozen, knowing he had to move. To find a weapon of any kind and destroy this creature that was one the man he loved.

He touched his cheek with his ice-cold fingertip. “Ja” He muttered. He took a slow to inhale, his eyes closing tightly. “Ja.”

Joe backed away, grabbing the frying pan. He would hit him until he couldn’t any longer. Bash Ben’s head in until whatever was left inside of his head was splitting out onto the wooden floor.

He would bury him in the yard or burn his body and scatter his ashes. He would let go of his husband for once and for all.

He lifted the frying pan high, ready to swing.

“Joe.”

The voice sounded so slow, so determined. Joe paused his movements, watching him. Ben repeated his name, stepping towards him. He touched his cheek again with his open hand. Whatever was covering him stained his skin, but Joe couldn’t give a damn.

He went out a week later, out to a bar in town. He needed a drink, to get his mind off things. He met a man named Allen. He was nice. Witty. No real friends, or so he said. Traveling around, looking for a place to stay.

Joe knew just the place.

He took him out into the cabin, letting him kiss him and touch him all the way. He led Allen deep inside, into the second bedroom. Same room he planned on making up and turning into a nursery. Sadly, that time never came. He told him to stay there and wait for him.

Turning on his heel, Joe went to the next bedroom over, the room he called his own. There was his husband, chained by the neck, standing in the corner. He walked over, using the key around his neck.

He had cleaned him up, washing away the filth from his body. Ben could barely speak, but he didn’t attack his husband. He watched him and touched him. Joe didn’t know if he slept at all. When they laid in their bed, he expected to be mauled to death; for Ben to turn him into the same monster that he had been turned into, but that never came.

“Supper time,” Joe told him, unlocking the chain.

Ben took a long inhale, taking in the scent of his future kill before running out. There were screams and cries of help. There was a mess he’d have to clean up, but he didn’t care about it. Animal lasted a good while, but it was people that calmed his nerves. People that quenched his thirst.

When he ate them, Ben seemed more like…Ben. It wasn’t ideal. It wasn’t perfect. Their lives weren’t supposed to be like this.

But they were and they had to adapt.

Knowing he couldn’t be trusted, Ben went back into the corner of their room, remaining still as his husband chained him back up. He placed cold hands on his shoulders. He held Joe close, his forehead touching his own. He whispered his name, taking in his smell and everything about him.

Joe wasn’t happy with how things turned out, but he accepted it for what it was.

They didn’t know why he was the way he was. Why he could resist breaking away. Why he could resist him. Maybe there was some big, philosophical reasoning to it. Maybe it was true love. Joe Mazzello-Hardy didn’t care.

He kissed Ben slowly, the blood of his latest victim smearing across their faces. Eventually, he’d go back out and bring him another and then another. He’d continue the cycle until a cure was brought to their attention or someone caught onto their ruse.

Joe did feel bad about it. All the people he had chosen.They had families. They had lives. They would be missed. But Joe had a family too. And a life that didn’t deserve to be cut short. And someone that he also missed. Someone who had come back to him.

It was a dangerous game they were playing, but it was a game they were winning. And Joe was pleased.

His husband was home, in one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Sorry I killed him. What did you think? I thought this was a fun little story to share. I have more coming up soon!


End file.
